List of Bugs Bunny cartoons
This is a list of the various animated cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny. He starred in 167 theatrical animated short films in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series produced by Warner Bros., and was voiced by the legendary vocal artist Mel Blanc. Also listed are the cartoons featuring the earlier Bugs Bunny prototype, as well as those produced after the Golden age of American animation. Bugs Bunny shorts in chronological order, based on release date NOTE: All shorts marked with an asterisk are in the public domain. "LT" stands for Looney Tunes; "MM" for Merrie Melodies. The name following this designation is that of the short's director. Cartoons featuring the early version of Bugs Bunny 1938 * 001 Porky's Hare Hunt 4/30/38 (LT, Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton) – Co-starring Porky Pig 1939 * 002 Prest-O Change-O 3/25/39 (MM, Chuck Jones) * 003 Hare-um Scare-um 8/12/39 (MM, Hardaway and Dalton) 1940 * 004 Elmer's Candid Camera 3/2/40 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd Cartoons featuring the official Bugs Bunny 1940 * 001 A Wild Hare 7/27/40 (MM, Tex Avery) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; Academy Award-nominee for Best Short Subject (Cartoon)1940 Academy Awards at Infoplease.com 1941 * 002 Elmer's Pet Rabbit 1/4/41 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; first appearance of Bugs Bunny's name * 003 Tortoise Beats Hare 3/15/41 (MM, Avery) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * 004 Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt 6/7/41 (MM, Friz Freleng) – Co-starring Hiawatha; Academy Award-nominee for Best Short Subject (Cartoon)1941 academy awards at Infoplease.com * 005 The Heckling Hare 7/5/41 (MM, Avery) - Co-starring Willoughby the Dog * 006 All This and Rabbit Stew 9/20/41* (MM, Avery) – One of the "Censored Eleven" * 007 Wabbit Twouble 12/20/41 (MM, Bob Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1942 * 008 The Wabbit Who Came to Supper 3/28/42* (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 009 The Wacky Wabbit 5/2/42* (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 010 Hold the Lion, Please 6/13/42 (MM, Jones) * 011 Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid 7/11/42 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Beaky Buzzard * 012 Fresh Hare 8/22/42* (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 013 The Hare-Brained Hypnotist 10/31/42 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 014 Case of the Missing Hare 12/12/42* (MM, Jones) 1943 * 015 Tortoise Wins By a Hare 2/20/43 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * 016 Super-Rabbit 4/3/43 (MM, Jones) * 017 Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk 6/12/43 (MM, Freleng) * 018 Wackiki Wabbit 7/3/43* (MM, Jones) * A Corny Concerto 7/3/43* (MM, Clampett) - Not part of the Bugs Bunny series, but a one-shot; Co-starring Porky Pig the segment 'Tales from the Vienna Woods'. Also starring Elmer Fudd (as composer) and baby Daffy Duck (in segment 'The Blue Danube') * 019 Falling Hare 10/30/43* (MM, Clampett) 1944 * 020 Little Red Riding Rabbit 1/4/44 (MM, Freleng) - Co-starring Red Riding Hood and B.B. Wolf * 021 What's Cookin' Doc? 1/8/44 (MM, Clampett) * 022 Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears 2/26/44 (MM, Jones) - Co-starring The Three Bears * 023 Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips 4/22/44 (MM, Freleng) * 024 Hare Ribbin' 6/24/44 (MM, Clampett) * 025 Hare Force 7/22/44 (MM, Freleng) Co-starring Willoughby the Dog * 026 Buckaroo Bugs 8/26/44 (LT, Clampett) – Co-starring Red Hot Ryder; first Bugs Bunny cartoon in the Looney Tunes series * 027 The Old Grey Hare 10/28/44 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 028 Stage Door Cartoon 12/30/44 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1945 * 029 Herr Meets Hare 1/13/45 (MM, Freleng) * 030 The Unruly Hare 2/10/45 (MM, Frank Tashlin) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 031 Hare Trigger 5/5/45 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 032 Hare Conditioned 8/11/45 (LT, Jones) * 033 Hare Tonic 11/10/45 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1946 * 034 Baseball Bugs 2/2/46 (LT, Freleng) * 035 Hare Remover 3/23/46 (MM, Tashlin) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 036 Hair-Raising Hare 5/25/46 (MM, Jones)- Co-starring Gossamer * 037 Acrobatty Bunny 6/29/46 (LT, Robert McKimson) * 038 Racketeer Rabbit 9/14/46 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Hugo * 039 The Big Snooze 10/5/46 (LT, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 040 Rhapsody Rabbit 11/9/46 (MM, Freleng) 1947 * 041 Rabbit Transit 5/10/47 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * 042 A Hare Grows in Manhattan 5/23/47 (MM, Freleng) * 043 Easter Yeggs 6/28/47 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 044 Slick Hare 11/1/47 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1948 * 045 Gorilla My Dreams 1/3/48 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla * 046 A Feather in His Hare 2/7/48 (LT, Jones) * 047 Rabbit Punch 4/10/48 (MM, Jones) * 048 Buccaneer Bunny 5/8/48 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 049 Bugs Bunny Rides Again 6/12/48 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 050 Haredevil Hare 7/24/48 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * 051 Hot Cross Bunny 8/21/48 (MM, McKimson) * 052 Hare Splitter 9/26/48 (MM, Freleng) * 053 A-Lad-In His Lamp 10/23/48 (LT, McKimson) * 054 My Bunny Lies over the Sea 12/14/48 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Angus McCrory 1949 * 055 Hare Do 1/15/49 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 056 Mississippi Hare 2/26/49 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Colonel Shuffle * 057 Rebel Rabbit 4/9/49 (MM, McKimson) * 058 High Diving Hare 4/30/49 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 059 Bowery Bugs 6/4/49 (MM, Arthur Davis) * 060 Long-Haired Hare 6/25/49 (LT, Jones) * 061 Knights Must Fall 7/16/49 (MM, Freleng) * 062 The Grey Hounded Hare 8/6/49 (LT, McKimson) * 063 The Windblown Hare 8/27/49 (LT, McKimson) - Co-starring B.B. Wolf * 064 Frigid Hare 10/8/49 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Playboy Penguin * 065 Which Is Witch 12/3/49 (LT, Freleng) * 066 Rabbit Hood 12/24/49 (MM, Jones) 1950 * 067 Hurdy-Gurdy Hare 1/21/50 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla * 068 Mutiny on the Bunny 2/11/50 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 069 Homeless Hare 3/11/50 (MM, Jones) * 070 Big House Bunny 4/22/50 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 071 What's Up Doc? 6/17/50 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 072 8 Ball Bunny 7/8/50 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Playboy Penguin * 073 Hillbilly Hare 8/12/50 (MM, McKimson) * 074 Bunker Hill Bunny 9/23/50 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 075 Bushy Hare 11/11/50 (LT, McKimson) * 076 Rabbit of Seville 12/16/50 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1951 * 077 Hare We Go 1/6/51 (MM, McKimson) * 078 Rabbit Every Monday 2/10/51 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 079 Bunny Hugged 3/10/51 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring The Crusher * 080 The Fair-Haired Hare 4/14/51 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 081 Rabbit Fire 5/19/51 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * 082 French Rarebit 6/30/51 (MM, McKimson) * 083 His Hare-Raising Tale 8/11/51 (LT, Freleng) * 084 Ballot Box Bunny 10/6/51 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 085 Big Top Bunny 12/12/51 (MM, McKimson) 1952 * 086 Operation: Rabbit 1/19/52 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * 087 Foxy by Proxy 2/23/52 (MM, Freleng) * 088 14 Carrot Rabbit 3/15/52 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 089 Water, Water Every Hare 4/19/52 (LT, Jones) - Co-starring Gossamer * 090 The Hasty Hare 6/7/52 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * 091 Oily Hare 7/26/52 (MM, McKimson) * 092 Rabbit Seasoning 9/20/52 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * 093 Rabbit's Kin 11/15/52 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Pete Puma * 094 Hare Lift 12/20/52 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1953 * 095 Forward March Hare 2/4/53 (LT, Jones) * 096 Upswept Hare 3/14/53 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 097 Southern Fried Rabbit 5/2/53 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 098 Hare Trimmed 6/20/53 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam and Granny * 099 Bully for Bugs 8/8/53 (LT, Jones) * 100 Lumber Jack-Rabbit 9/25/53 (LT, Jones) – First and only 3D WB cartoon until 2010's Coyote Falls, co-starring Charlie Dog * 101 Duck! Rabbit, Duck! 10/3/53 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * 102 Robot Rabbit 12/12/53 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1954 * 103 Captain Hareblower 1/16/54 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 104 Bugs and Thugs 3/13/54 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * 105 No Parking Hare 5/1/54 (LT, McKimson) * 106 Devil May Hare 6/19/54 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * 107 Bewitched Bunny 7/24/54 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * 108 Yankee Doodle Bugs 8/28/54 (LT, Freleng) * 109 Baby Buggy Bunny 12/18/54 (MM, Jones) 1955 * 110 Beanstalk Bunny 2/12/55 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * 111 Sahara Hare 3/26/55 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 112 Hare Brush 5/7/55 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 113 Rabbit Rampage 6/11/55 (LT, Jones) – Cameo by Elmer Fudd * 114 This Is a Life? 7/9/55 (MM, Ken Harris – Co-starring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Granny * 115 Hyde and Hare 8/27/55 (LT, Freleng) * 116 Knight-mare Hare 10/1/55 (MM, Jones) * 117 Roman Legion-Hare 11/12/55 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1956 * 118 Bugs' Bonnets 1/14/56 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 119 Broom-Stick Bunny 2/25/56 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * 120 Rabbitson Crusoe 4/28/56 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 121 Napoleon Bunny-Part 6/16/56 (MM, Freleng) * 122 Barbary Coast Bunny 7/21/56 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Nasty Canasta * 123 Half-Fare Hare 8/18/56 (MM, McKimson) * 124 A Star Is Bored 9/15/56 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam * 125 Wideo Wabbit 10/27/56 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 126 To Hare Is Human 12/15/56 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote 1957 * 127 Ali Baba Bunny 2/9/57 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * 128 Bedevilled Rabbit 4/13/57 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * 129 Piker's Peak 5/25/57 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 130 What's Opera, Doc? 7/6/57 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; inducted into the National Film RegistryNational Film Registry: 1989-2007 * 131 Bugsy and Mugsy 8/31/57 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * 132 Show Biz Bugs 11/2/57 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * 133 Rabbit Romeo 12/14/57 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1958 * 134 Hare-Less Wolf 2/1/58 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Charles M. Wolf * 135 Hare-Way to the Stars 3/29/58 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * 136 Now Hare This 5/31/58 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring B. B. Wolf * 137 Knighty Knight Bugs 8/23/58 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; Academy Award-winner for Best Short Subject (Cartoon)1958 Academy Awards at Infoplease.com * 138 Pre-Hysterical Hare 11/1/58 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1959 * 139 Baton Bunny 1/10/59 (LT, Jones) * 140 Hare-Abian Nights 2/28/59 (MM, Ken Harris) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 141 Apes of Wrath 4/18/59 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla; cameo by Daffy Duck * 142 Stew-woods Bunny 6/13/59 (MM, McKimson)-- Co-starring B. B. Wolf * 143 Wild and Woolly Hare 8/1/59 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 144 Bonanza Bunny 9/5/59 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Blacque Jacque Shellacque * 145 A Witch's Tangled Hare 10/31/59 (LT, Abe Levitow) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * 146 People Are Bunny 12/19/59 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Daffy Duck 1960 * 147 Horse Hare 2/13/60 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 148 Person To Bunny 4/1/60 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * 149 Rabbit's Feat 6/4/60 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * 150 From Hare to Heir 9/3/60 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 151 Lighter Than Hare 12/17/60 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1961 * 152 The Abominable Snow Rabbit 5/20/61 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * 153 Compressed Hare 7/29/61 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * 154 Prince Violent 9/2/61 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam and Droopy; later renamed Prince Varmint for television broadcasts 1962 * 155 Wet Hare 1/20/62 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Blacque Jacque Shellacque * 156 Bill of Hare 6/9/62 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * 157 Shishkabugs 12/8/62 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1963 * 158 Devil's Feud Cake 2/9/63 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * 159 The Million Hare 4/6/63 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * 160 Hare-Breadth Hurry 6/8/63 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * 161 The Unmentionables 9/7/63 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * 162 Mad as a Mars Hare 10/19/63 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * 163 Transylvania 6-5000 11/30/63 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Count Bloodula 1964 * 164 Dumb Patrol 1/18/64 (LT, Gerry Chiniquy) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; cameo by Porky Pig * 165 Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare 3/28/64 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * 166 The Iceman Ducketh 5/16/64 (LT, Phil Monroe) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * 167 False Hare 7/16/64 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring B. B. Wolf; cameo by Foghorn Leghorn 1965 165 The Wild Chase 7\16\65 ''MM, Freleng Co-starring Sylvester, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner. Final theatrical Bugs Bunny cartoon untill 1990. Cameos * ''Naughty Neighbors (1939), the prototype, the only pairing of screwball characters Daffy Duck and the Bugs Bunny prototype (both in cameo roles only) * Patient Porky (1940), Bugs Bunny's appearance in this short features both his design from A Wild Hare and his earlier prototype's voice * Crazy Cruise (1942) * Porky Pig's Feat (1943), Official Bugs Bunny's only B&W appearance * Jasper Goes Hunting (1944), a Paramount Pictures Puppetoon (a 23-second cameo) * Gas (1944), a Private Snafu cartoon * Three Brothers (1944), a Private Snafu cartoon * Odor-able Kitty (1945), a cat disguised as a skunk dresses as Bugs Bunny to escape the clutches of the male skunk in this cartoon that would later be identified as Pepé Le Pew * The Goofy Gophers (1947) * My Dream Is Yours (1949), a Warner Bros. live-action feature film; Bugs Bunny appears in a musical dream sequence * The Lion's Busy (1950) * Duck Amuck (1953) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), a Disney/Touchstone feature film; Bugs Bunny appears alongside his Disney counterpart Mickey Mouse for the first time * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990), at the film's opening with Daffy Duck * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012); appears as a prop Post-Golden age cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny TV specials * Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) * How Bugs Bunny Won The West (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1978) * Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court (1978) * Bugs Bunny's Valentine (1979)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0155571/ * Bugs Bunny's Mother's Day Special (1979) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) **''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' **''Fright Before Christmas'' * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) **''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' **''Spaced Out Bunny'' * Bugs Bunny's Mad World Of Television (1982) * Bugs Bunny's Wild World Of Sports (1989) Shorts * Box Office Bunny (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergman (first theatrical Bugs Bunny cartoon since 1964) * (Blooper) Bunny (Original: 1991, Review: 1997), voiced by Jeff Bergman * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992), voiced by Jeff Bergman * Carrotblanca (1995), voiced by Greg Burson * From Hare to Eternity (1996), voiced by Greg Burson * Daffy Duck for President (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskey * Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskey Feature-length films with Bugs Bunny Documentaries * Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) Compilations * The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie (1979) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) Live-action / animation * Space Jam (1996), voiced by Billy West * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), voiced by Joe Alaskey Direct-to-video * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000), voiced by Joe Alaskey * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006), voiced by Billy West Television shows featuring Bugs Bunny * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000), voiced by Mel Blanc (compilation series)"http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/tv/" Looney Tunes on Television. Retrieved November 7, 2010. * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1992), voiced by Jeff Bergman and Greg Burson * Animaniacs (1993-1998), voiced by Greg Burson * Histeria! (1998-2000), voiced by Billy West * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2005), voiced by Samuel Vincent * The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014), voiced by Jeff Bergman * Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production (2015-?) References See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) Category:Animated shorts Category:Filmographies Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts